


and kisses are a better fate

by hooksandheroics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Roommates, Stargazing, Teacher!Bellamy, Teacher!Clarke, Tumblr Prompt Collection, Tumblr Prompts, soldier!bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooksandheroics/pseuds/hooksandheroics
Summary: Collection of prompts from Tumblr for the year of the lord, 2018.





	1. "I slept with your shirt when you were gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the new year! Here's a new start because I want to get back into bellarke fic writing.

All Bellamy can think about when he landed on the airport at –  _fuck_  – 10:48 PM is that he can’t wait to go back to bed and pull Clarke close, kiss her, maybe do much more, but most importantly, he wants to come back home to her. 

It’s been almost a month since he last saw her in person, since he’s accepted following a case thousands of miles away from home. He’d left her with a kiss and a promise to call everyday. To which she responded with a roll of her eyes, “You’re sure you can lose sleep for that, old man?”

He had bitten his lip from snarking back, but he couldn’t help his smile, couldn’t help kissing her again, deeper this time, against the threshold of their apartment. He had missed her so  _fucking_  much. It has only been half a year since they moved in together and he’s still so  _fucking_ in love with her.

She had almost,  _almost_  moaned into his mouth right then, but she had thumped her fist on his chest to push him away and laugh. “You’re going to be late, mister hotshot police man.”

He still had his forehead pressed against hers, still could feel her breath against his lips, but he had nodded. “Okay. Okay… I will miss you.”

“Me, too.”

And that was that. She drove him to the airport, kissed him one last time, and he was gone. For almost a month.

He doesn’t even bother waiting for his change from the cab driver, just nods at him and sprints (more like tiredly stumbles) towards the elevators. 

When he gets to their bedroom, she’s there, sleeping. It’s 11:10, it’s late. She probably has a class of over-energetic preschoolers tomorrow to deal with. She doesn’t know he’s coming back tonight, all she knows is that he’ll be here by Friday night or Saturday morning. Not in the middle of the night on a Wednesday. Still.

He shakes her shoulder and says, “It’s me.”

She mutters his name in confusion, but before she can finish, he’s on her, hugging her so tight. He feels her come alive in his embrace, can feel her bury her face in his shoulder as he buries his face in her hair. Clarke’s familiar scent wrapping around him. 

 _He’s missed her_.

“Bellamy, you’re home,” she whispers against his skin. And that’s it. 

He lifts his head and kisses her the way he’s been dreaming of while he was away. She startles but catches on quickly, tangling her fingers in his hair tightly. His chest might burst with happiness, he might die, but he doesn’t care – not when his hands are grasping her loose sleep shirt, not when his fingertips are pressing against the skin of her stomach, just above her waistband.

And then she pulls away and –

“You thief!”

“I – what?”

She bites her lip, possibly holding back laughter. “You stole my scarf!”

He opens his mouth to argue, but… well, she’s caught him. Still. “It looks good with my uniform?”

“No, it doesn’t!” she protests. “It’s sparkly purple and it has unicorns. Why did you steal it?”

He knows she bought it because the kids love the color and the small printed unicorns, so she wears it almost everyday at work. And… well. It has the smell of her hair.

He bites his lip and gives her his best apologetic smile. “I slept with your scarf when you were gone.”

Her lips part to form a surprised ‘o’, and then she smiles and pulls him up properly onto the bed and just holds him. For a very long time.

“Thought you were a tough cop.”

“I could be a tough cop who loves purple and unicorns.”

“Yeah,” she breathes, ruffling his hair. He smiles. “I love you, Bellamy.”

“I love you, too.”


	2. "Stargazing was a good idea."

She feels another sting at her arm and irritatingly slaps at it.  _Fucking mosquitoes_. It’s the middle of summer, the air is humid, there’s almost no breeze, and she’s sitting in a clearing at the park in the middle of the night with only a blanket underneath her ass.

Clarke hates the outdoors. Especially when it’s trying to kill her.

But significantly less because it’s Bellamy that invited her tonight. 

And to think just a week ago, she accused him of not having a spontaneous bone in his body. 

Not that she’s known him all his life, but she’s known him for four months after looking for a place to stay for her new job in town, and in those four months, all she’s seen of his spontaneity was when he punched that one guy at the bar who  _just wouldn’t stop_  pestering her. It was kind of unexpected for a high school history teacher with chalk still in between his fingertips to make such brash decisions (and kinda hot, too, but that’s a thought for another day).

But other than that, she’s seen nothing. 

And then he drags her out on a Friday night, and she thought it was going to be towards the bar down the street where Raven and Monty usually are until after midnight – but no. It’s to the small park a couple blocks over, talking her ear off about the  _clear skies, and the perfect weather, it’s not too hot either, Clarke_ , and honestly, she’s too weak for this man to resist.

Ten minutes or so later, they’re sitting on the blanket he’s brought,  _stargazing_. He’s talking about the constellations and pointing at the sky, eyes bright with excitement and voice soft but steady as he says something about how he headcanons historical figures and their favorite star patterns.

Sometimes she forgets there are things about Bellamy that only she knows, and sometimes she forgets that she’s madly in love with him, her best friend. Sometimes, she forgets that there’s still that soldier in him that served for several years before becoming a teacher. What she fails to forget are the countless sleepless nights when he props open the fire exit to climb out and sit in the cold to appease his nightmares. 

What she fails to forget are the times he’d lay his head on her lap and just… tell her everything he’s seen and done. And then she’d fall dangerously deeper again and – she doesn’t know what to do anymore.

She’s lost in a daze over his stories until he stops and stares ahead, not at the stars, but  _ahead_  and she almost startles.

“Bellamy?”

He shakes his head and shoots her a smile.  “There used to be nights like this,” he says, and she immediately knows what he’s talking about. “It’s just me and a bunch of guys under the stars. I’d always be the only one awake every time… before you.”

She refuses to blush at that. It’s just Bellamy speaking his thoughts.

She hums. “Yeah, stargazing was a good idea.”

Bellamy is still staring ahead, perfectly still, when he says, “I’d like to do this more often.”

“Yeah, we can do that.”

And then he turns his head to look at her this time. “I mean it, Clarke. This – stargazing, maybe after dinner at a restaurant or at home. Doesn’t really matter. I’d like to… I’d like to date you.”

Clarke figured staring at him with her mouth ajar was not the best reaction to his confession, has been that way ever since he said  _home_ , but not until after he’s retracting, stammering back and turning away from her. And then she reaches out to grip his arm.

“Bellamy, stop.”

“I’m sorry, if you don’t want to, that’s okay… we can –

“No, I want to. Can you just – can you stop for a second?”

He shakes his head and she immediately figures out he’s not even listening to her. So she kisses him.

That’s more effective, she thinks. His eyes close slowly, his fingers tangle with her hair, thumb caressing the skin of her jaw, and it’s… the best kiss she has ever been given. It’s Bellamy, it’s her best friend, the love of her life. It’s ought to be.

And then there’s countless more kisses, and countless more dates, definitely countless more stargazing.

**Author's Note:**

> gimme a kudos or a comment down below!
> 
> or come yell at me on [tumblr](http://hooksandheroics.tumblr.com)


End file.
